DESTINO ÁGUILA
by SirDaniSkywatcher304
Summary: Esta es la historia de Windsoul, una joven águila que a pesar de haber crecido sin padres, su determinación le impidió rendirse ante las adversidades y con la ayuda de inseparables amigos, continuará su búsqueda del porque de su existencia, su verdadero destino, y tener una vida divertida de aventura en el proceso.
1. CAPÍTULO 1:

**DESTINO ÁGUILA**

**CAPÍTULO I : HUIDA DESESPERADA**

En algún lugar del basto océano atlántico, una gran águila calva vuela a toda prisa en medio de una tormenta, con un pequeño aguilucho en sus garras. La majestuosa ave de nombre Typhoon estaba desesperada, su pareja había sido asesinada por un grupo de aves que lo venían persiguiendo, ahora, su única preocupación era poner a salvo a su pequeño polluelo de nombre Windsoul. Con apenas 3 días de nacido, el pequeño aguilucho apenas si recordaba a su madre, y ahora, aunque con el corazón destrozado, su padre buscaba llevarlo a donde no corriera la misma suerte.

-No te preocupes hijo mío, yo te pondré a salvo aunque sea lo último que haga en vida.

Mientras Typhoon hablaba, su hijo solo lo miraba confundido, pues aun recordaba vagamente el lugar donde vivía, donde todo era tranquilo, ahora se encontraba en las garras de su padre, quien volaba tan rápido cual demonio que se encontró con un santo. En medio de esa tormenta y con el viento en contra. De pronto se oyó un estruendo y un fulminante rayo descendió del cielo hasta el mar y no sin antes cruzarse en el camino de Typhoon, quién logró esquivarlo a duras penas.

-Aaahhhhh!, Diablos eso estuvo cerca!- Dijo muy asustado y llorando por su pérdida sufrida hace poco.

Pasaron los minutos y luego las horas y Typhoon comenzaba a cansarse por el esfuerzo de volar contra el feroz viento de la tormenta, pero su determinación a salvar a su hijo le daba fuerzas más que suficientes para continuar. Pero las dudas envolvían al joven padre.

-Ufff, solo espero que esto funcione- Dijo Typhoon, quién se encontraba muy cansado y aun lloraba su pérdida.

**CAPÍTULO II : UN NUEVO HOGAR**

Typhoon voló durante días, para finalmente llegar a su destino, un conjunto de cuevas que conformaban el templo de los monjes glauxianos, en algún lugar cercano al gran bosque de las lechuzas tyto y los demás reinos protegidos por los legendarios guardianes de Ga´hoole.

-Aquí es pequeño, aquí estarás seguro, los monjes glauxianos cuidarán de ti y por si fuera poco, en estas tierras rigen los guardianes, no estás solo hijo, nunca lo estarás y tal vez no lo comprendas ahora, pero la muerte de tu madre no puede quedar así, encontraré a esos desgraciados y juro los haré pagar.

Durante 3 meses, Typhoon crio a su hijo y al mismo tiempo, le escribió docenas de cartas con las que lo aconsejaría aun después de la muerte. Cuando estuvo a punto de partir, se despidió de su hijo y lo dejó al absoluto cuidado de los monjes glauxianos.

-Adiós Windsoul, hijo mío, nunca te olvidaré- Dijo Typhoon, muy triste y abrasando a su hijo con mucho cariño- Oigan, prométanme que lo cuidarán.

-Haz lo que tengas que hacer viejo amigo, lo cuidaremos con nuestras vidas, que Glaux te acompañe- Dijo una lechuza monje glauxiana.

-Buena suerte Typhoon- Dijo otra lechuza que era un guardián de Ga´hoole.

-Gracias- Dijo Typhoon antes de partir. Y dicho esto, Typhoon se fue por donde vino, en busca de los causantes de su desgracia, con la esperanza de vengar a su amada esposa, aunque significara abandonar a su único hijo.

Pero la vida del joven Wingsoul iba a cambiar para siempre.

**BUENO, ESTO HA SIDO TODO POR AHORA, Y SI POR AHÍ ALGUIEN SE PREGUNTA QUE SERÁ DE TYPHOON, ESO LO PONDRÉ FUTURAMENTE EN MI HISTORIA Y A PESAR DE QUE ESTOS 2 CAPÍTULOS FUERON CORTOS Y CON POCOS PERSONAJES, CON EL TIEMPO NOTARÁN QUE HABRÁ MÁS PERSONAJES QUE TAL VEZ CONOSCAN, HASTA LA PRÓXIMA.**


	2. CAPÍTULO 2:

**NUESTRA HISTORIA CONTINUA CON LA VIDA DEL PEQUEÑO WINDSOUL, ESPERO QUE DISFRUTEN ESTE CAPÍTULO.**

**CAPÍTULO III: LA AVENTURA SURGE**

**Pasaron los años, y el pequeño Windsoul se había convertido en un joven tenaz y fuerte además de muy sabio y astuto gracias a sus tutores los monjes glauxianos, había entablado una muy buena amistad con los guardianes de Ga´hoole, especialmente con Soren, una lechuza tyto alba. Una mañana, Windsoul y Soren conversaban en un pilar de rocas al pie del árbol de Ga´hoole.**

-Aah, que gloriosa mañana- dijo Soren muy feliz.

-Mmm… ah, qué? Ah si si, muy gloriosa- dijo Windsoul feliz pero pensativo.

-Ummm… nop, eso no me convenció- dijo Soren, muy sarcástico.

-Lo siento, es que últimamente he estado muy pensativo.

- Con que pensativo ehh? Pensativo en qué? No me digas que es amor, jejejeje- Soren en tono burlón.

-Que simpático- Windsoul golpeándolo suavemente en la cabeza- No, no es eso.

-Entonces, que es?

-Ojalá lo supiera, pero por momentos pienso que tiene que ver con mis sueños.

-Eeeh?

-Ay, es que últimamente me he estado soñando a mí surcando los cielos a toda velocidad, con, rumbo desconocido, más allá de Ga´hoole, mucho más allá, tal vez allá de…

-Ok ok, ya entendí- dijo Soren, un tanto estresado- Mmm, tal vez, ¡no que diga! O sea, nunca has pensado en que tu espíritu de "libertad y aventura" como le dices tú, te está llamando.

-La verdad nunca había pensado en eso, tal vez tengas razón.

-"Tal vez", jajajajajaja… yo diría que seguro tengo razón- dijo Soren, muy seguro de sí- En fin, tengo que salir de patrulla, los puros no descansan, y los guardianes y yo, menos, hasta luego.

-Adiós Soren- Windsoul se quedó en su roca, pensativo nuevamente.

**Pasaron las horas y cuando Soren volvió de su patrulla, encontró a su amigo Digger hablando con Windsoul.**

-Hola amigos, ¿de qué estaban hablando?- pregunto Soren.

-Ah, Hola Soren, nada, es que Windsoul me contaba acerca de lo que conversaban ustedes en la mañana- dijo Digger, muy interesado en lo que estaba hablando Windsoul hace un rato.

-Ah eso- Soren mostró interés también- Y bien, ya lo pensaste?

-Sí, de hecho sí.

-Y Bien?- dijeron Soren y Digger, algo emocionados.

-Creo que tienes razón.

-Pues entonces está dicho, supongo- Soren con tono definitivo.

-Wow Wow! Yo no dije que fuera a irme.

-Pero…

-Soren, yo no sé qué habrá allá afuera, o si siquiera encontrare lo que busco, solo decía que…- Windsoul fue interrumpido por una voz fuera de la conversación.

**Se trataba de Otulissa, una guardiana de Ga´hoole como Soren y Digger.**

-Hola Windsoul, Soren, Digger; el rey Boron convoca a los guardianes para una reunión urgente, ¡seguidme!- dijo Otulissa, apuradamente.

-Ccc…claro!- dijo Soren, titubeando- Bueno, adiós Windsoul; pero en serio, piénsalo- dijo mientras se alejaba junto a Digger, siguiendo a Otulissa.

-Mmm, (T…tal vez él tenga razón)- Windsoul se quedó pensando nuevamente.

**Pasaron los días y Windsoul trató de evitar a toda costa hablar del tema; pero conforme se despejaba su mente, las palabras de Soren le sonaban cada vez más convincentes, todo continuó igual por unos meses hasta que Windsoul cedió a su curiosidad por lo desconocido y la aventura y tomó una decisión.**

-Soren, Soren!- Windsoul volaba a toda prisa buscando a su amigo.

**Windsoul iba tan rápido que no se dio cuenta y se estrelló contra una rama del Gran Árbol.**

-Auuch! Oh, mierd…- aun adolorido por el golpe.

-Maldición, Windsoul, ¿estás bien?!- dijo Soren, que acercaba rápidamente.

-Sí, aych, que fuerte se sintió eso maldita sea.

-Sí, ya lo creo, emmm, ¿hay algo que querías decirme?

-Ah sí, te decía que yo…- Windsoul le conto sobre su decisión y el resto es historia.

**Luego de eso, ambos se dirigieron al templo de los glauxianos y discutieron el tema con los tutores de Windsoul, para sorpresa de ambos, no fue muy difícil convencerlos de tal propuesta, por lo que pronto todo estuvo preparado para su partida.**

-Windsoul, toma- dijo uno de los monjes, entregándole los pergaminos de su padre en un cilindro de metal, además de una extraña pieza de metal con grabados peculiares en ella- Tu padre nos pidió que te los diéramos cuando este día llegara, júranos que los leerás con conciencia y cuando sea necesario.

-Lo juro con mi vida- Dijo Windsoul mientras guardaba todo bajo su ala, en una especie de arnés que se hizo con sogas y piezas de metal.

-Entonces ve, joven águila, ve y encuentra tu destino, ve y que Glaux sea tu guía- dijo el monje.

-Y que las estrellas sean mi destino- respondió Windsoul entre lágrimas por la despedida.

**Y dicho esto, alzó vuelo partió; en busca de aventuras, de una vida diferente, en busca de su destino.**

**BIEN, HEMOS LLEGADO AL FINAL DE ESTE CAPÍTULO, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO; PRONTO CONTINUARE LA HISTORIA DEL JOVEN WINDSOUL EN BUSCA DEL "DESTINO ÁGUILA". BYE:)**


	3. CAPÍTULO 3:

**EN EL CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR, VIMOS LA PARTIDA DEL JOVEN WINDSOUL HACIA TIERRAS DESCONOCIDAS, AHORA VEREMOS QUE LE DEPARARÁ EL DESTINO…**

**CAPÍTULO IV: UN NUEVO MUNDO**

**Ya habían pasado más de 3 días desde que Windsoul partió hacia tierras lejanas, apartado de todo y todos los que conocía, en medio de una densa niebla en la que solo se distinguía la cima de varias montañas y a pesar de que tenía hambre y se sentía algo cansado, él se negaba a detenerse.**

-Vamos Windsoul, sigue volando, tú puedes- se decía así mismo cuando de pronto…- Uy, ¿Qué es eso?

**Abajo, en una formación rocosa, había una liebre que se encontraba buscando comida.**

-Mmmmm, supongo que una parada no está demás- Windsoul ya saboreaba a su presa.

**Windsoul dio en el aire una voltereta de 360° y luego descendió en picada hacia la liebre, segundos después impactó contra su presa, matándola al instante y dejando el lugar salpicado de sangre y tripas.**

-Mmm, se ve delicioso, ¡a comer!

**Luego de esa pequeña comida, continuó su viaje.**

-A ver, veamos, mi instinto me dice que es por… ¡allá!- dijo mientas alzaba vuelo.

**Y así, continuó su viaje; voló sin parar durante semanas, alimentándose cada vez que podía, pero su optimismo no decaía por un segundo y se mantuvo así hasta que sus esfuerzos comenzaron a rendir frutos, al poco tiempo, salió de la nieva y no solo eso, sino que también comenzó a ver otras criaturas y aves, con el tiempo aprendió acerca de los alces, osos, patos, cisnes entre otros animales que jamás había visto.**

-Wow, jamás me imaginé encontrar todo esto, hasta ahora solo conocía de lechuzas, búhos, mochuelos y serpientes- dijo Windsoul, muy emocionado.

-Y espera a conocer a muchas otras criaturas, hay unas en especial, los humanos, no viven por aquí, pero son seres muy interesantes, y algo peligrosos- dijo Blacky, un pequeño cuervo que se hizo amigo de Windsoul.

-¿Humanos? Mmm, interesante- dijo, muy intrigado- bueno, fue un gusto conocerte Blacky pero debo seguir con mi viaje.

-Entiendo, adiós Windsoul, ojala encuentres lo que buscas- dijo Blacky, despidiéndose.

-Adiós.

**Pasaron 2 semanas, luego 2 meses y luego 2 años; Windsoul había crecido bastante y había tenido ya su 1er contacto con los humanos y aprendió mucho sobre ellos, incluso tuvo la mala experiencia de encontrarse con cazadores, pero esa es otra historia. Un día, llegó a una ciudad en lo que conocía como Norteamérica.**

-Este lugar es fantástico, pero ¿cómo se llama?

-Este lugar, Windsoul, es la ciudad de Nueva York- dijo Quincy, una joven paloma amiga de Windsoul.

-Muy interesante, ¿acaso hay una Vieja York?

-Ayyy, ¡otro bruto!, ¡así se llama la ciudad!- dijo Quincy tapándose la cara con su ala.

-Aaah ya, era eso- dijo Windsoul casi riéndose de su error- En fin creo que continuaremos nuestro viaje, ¿No?

-Desde luego

-Pues entonces, ¿Qué esperamos?- dijo mientras alzaba vuelo, muy emocionado.

**Y continuaron su viaje por toda Norteamérica, luego pasaron a Centroamérica y después cada vez más al sur, hasta que tomaron rumbos distintos y era hora de despedirse.**

-Adiós Windsoul, que disfrutes tu viaje al Brasil si es allí a donde te diriges, ¿No?

-Así es Quincy, adiós amigo, espero verte pronto.

**Y siguió volando, directo a Brasil, en donde encontraría más aventuras de las que imaginaba…**

**OK, HEMOS LLEGADO AL FINAL DE ESTE CAPÍTULO, ESPERO QUE HAYA SIDO DE SU AGRADO, NOS VEMOS LA PRÓXIMA…**


	4. CAPÍTULO 4:

… **Y FINALMENTE LLEGÓ A BRASIL, Y SU PRIMERA PARADA FUE LA BELLA CIUDAD DE RÍO DE JANEIRO, EN DONDE VIVIRÍA MUCHAS NUEVAS AVENTURAS.**

**CAPÍTULO V: AMIGOS, COLORIDOS AMIGOS**

**Era una bella mañana en la bella ciudad brasileña de Río de Janeiro; tucanes, loros, guacamayos y humanos, todos conviviendo felices y pacíficos, las aves volaban y cantaban, desde las playas de Copacabana hasta en santuario de aves "Blu". Posados en la estatua del Cristo Redentor se hallaba una familia de guacamayos azules que venían de visita desde el Amazonas y estaban conversando con sus amigos Nico, una canario amarillo, y Pedro, un cardenal de cresta roja.**

-Wow, que bien se siente volver- dijo Blu, uno de los guacamayos azules.

-Ya rugiste amigo, que buena onda que hayan podido venir- dijo Pedro.

-Jeje, a nosotros también nos agrada volver a verlos- dijo Perla, esposa de Blu- Oye, Bia, hija, ¿estás bien?

-Sí, sí, no pasa nada, solo me pregunto dónde estará Connor, hace ya una hora que se fue.

-Y hablando del "rey de roma"- dijo Tiago, hermano de Bia, vio a Connor, pareja de Bia, acercarse y aprovechó a decir un comentario sarcástico.

- Ah, hola a todos, hola amor- dijo Connor, besando a Bia- Oigan, a que no adivinan, me hice un amigo muy "peculiar" mientras volaba por el mercado.

-¿Eh?- dijeron todos, cuando de pronto…

…**se oyó un gran silencio cuando… zum, escucharon todos… zum, volvieron a oír asustados… zum, una majestuosa águila apareció de la nada y se posó al frente de todos, haciendo que se les erizaran las plumas del susto y todos excepto Connor dieron un paso atrás.**

-Emm, ¿hola?- dijo el águila

-A ver familia, quiero presentarles a mi nuevo amigo Windsoul- dijo Connor al ver que todos seguían muy asustados- es un águila calva.

-Saludos, tranquilícense, no les haré nada, yo no como aves, jeje- dijo Windsoul riéndose levemente.

-Oookeey, mucho gusto Windsoul- dijo Bia algo nerviosa aún- muy bien amor, te creo, este sí que es un amigo muy peculiar.

-Jejejejejejejej…- se reían Connor y Windsoul.

-¡Wow, tu sí que eres en ave más grande que he visto en mi vida!- dijo Tiago.

-Pues, gracias por el cumplido, emm… ¿Cómo te llamas?- preguntó Windsoul.

-¡Tiago!, él es Tiago- dijo Blu, aún nervioso- ella es mi esposa, Perla y ella mi hija Bia.

-Hola- dijeron Perla y Bia al unísono.

-Hola- dijo Windsoul.

**Pasaron las horas, y la 2da hija de Blu y Perla ya había regresado de su cita con su novio, Celtic. Todos se quedaron conversando hasta el anochecer, posados sobre en Cristo Redentor.**

-Muy bien, creo que se está haciendo tarde, fue un pacer conocerte Windsoul, pero tenemos que ir a dormir- dijo Perla.

-Lo entiendo, creo que yo también necesito un descanso después de todo lo que he viajado, tal vez me quede aquí un tiempo- dijo Windsoul, emocionado por sus nuevos amigos- Adiós.

-Adiós- dijeron todos antes de salir volando.

**Todos durmieron plácidamente esa noche, Windsoul construyó un nido de ramas y hojas en la cima del Cristo Redentor y se quedó pensando en todo lo que había vivido hasta ahora. Los días siguientes, Windsoul se la pasó recorriendo la ciudad con sus azules amigos; llegó a hacerse muy buen amigo de Nico, Pedro y Carla, pues al igual que Windsoul, tenían un gran gusto por la música y se la pasaban cantando y bailando en el club de samba de Nico y Pedro, ubicado en una parte abandonada del mercado de Rio.**

-Wow, si así se la pasan ustedes todo el tiempo, me imagino que no conocerán el aburrimiento, jeje- dijo Windsoul sarcásticamente.

-¿Aburrimiento? O vamos, esa palabra no existe aquí en Rio- dijo Pedro.

-Y no veo razón para que exista, ¡A bailar!- dijo Windsoul.

**Y todos continuaron con la fiesta hasta que Nico dijo.**

-Muy bien, como siempre, esto es muy divertido, pero yo creo que el público quiere escuchar tu voz, ¿no?

-¡Sííí!- exclamó la multitud de aves ahí reunidas.

-¡¿Yo?! ¿Cantar? Emmm, no sé la verdad es que yo…

-¡Windsoul, Windsoul, Windsoul!- Gritaba la multitud.

-Bueno yo, mmmm, ay, está bien- dijo Windsoul con tono engreído- Atención, esta canción siempre me alentó a seguir mi viaje…

**Todo se quedó en silencio, Windsoul cogió varias cuerdas la tensó en un pedazo de madera a modo de guitarra y…**

-How long, before I get in, before it starts before I begin…

**Windsoul canto "Speed of Sound" de Coldplay, todas las aves se quedaron maravilladas con la música, y cuando Windsoul terminó de cantar, todos le dedicaron un fuerte aplauso y después de eso, siguieron bailando y cantando. Y así fue casi todo durante medio año hasta que llegaría un día en que la vida de Windsoul cambiaría para siempre, de nuevo…**

**BUENO, LLEGAMOS AL FINAL DE ESTE CAPÍTULO, ESPERO QUE LES HAY GUSTADO, PRONTO TRAERE NUEVAS AVENTURAS CON EL JOVEN WINDSOUL. HASTA LA PRÓXIMA:)**


	5. CAPÍTULO 5:

**CAPÍTULO VI: LA PRIMERA VEZ**

**Ya habían pasado más de medio año desde que Windsoul había llegado a Rio, para entonces Windsoul ya había terminado de desarrollarse por completo y estaba a solo unos años de la adultez; aun manteniendo su promesa, Windsoul leyó prudentemente los pergaminos de su padre y se había convertido en un ave muy sabia y justa, pero ni toda la sabiduría del mundo le prepararía para lo que seguía… Era una hermosa mañana en la ciudad de Río de Janeiro, el sol brillaba y las aves volaban por doquier.**

-Ahh, otro gran día en este bello lugar- dijo Windsoul, que acababa de despertar, muy temprano como siempre- Mmm, vamos a ver… ammm, creo que iré a la bahía, algo mejor se me ocurre algo nuevo que hacer.

**Minutos después, en la bahía de Rio…**

-A ver, veamos- dijo mientras pensaba en qué hacer, cuando de pronto…- ¿Pero qué demonios?

**Y como por arte de magia, sus deseos de hacer algo interesante se cumplieron; una pequeña avioneta apreció de entre las nubes y se dirigió a todo vuelo hacia el aeródromo de la ciudad.**

-Hmm, que raro, nunca había visto ese avión, mmm, buenop, quería algo interesante, así que allá voy- dijo mientras alzaba vuelo.

**Después de llegar al aeródromo, logró encontrar la avioneta solo para toparse con la impactante sorpresa que los humanos bajaban de la aeronave…**

-¡Pero, qué mierd…!- dijo Windsoul muy sorprendido.

**Los humanos que estaban en la avioneta entraron en el compartimiento de carga y bajaron una jaula en la que estaba encerrada una enorme águila calva; Windsoul no lo podía creer, jamás en su vida había visto a otra ave de su especie y menos una hembra, cuyos ojos expresaban miedo e ira.**

-Maldita sea, esos bastard… son contrabandistas, joder, debo hacer algo, Glaux sabrá que irán a hacer con ella- dijo Windsoul, muy preocupado, cuando de pronto…

-Muy bien muchachos, recuerden, esta águila es una encargo ilegal así que sean discretos y no se muestren nerviosos, este lugar esta infestado de malditos guardias de aeropuerto- dijo uno de los contrabandistas mientras tapaba la jaula con una manta.

-Muy bien- dijeron los otros contrabandistas.

-Bien, creo que los seguiré para ver al menos a donde van- dijo Windsoul, muy a la distancia.

**Entonces, Windsoul alzó vuelo y siguió a los contrabandistas, que iban en una camioneta. Finalmente se detuvieron en un pequeño puerto en donde los esperaba un bote que los llevó a una barcaza que flotaba algo distante a la ciudad.**

-Mmmmm, con que ahí se esconden, bueno no por mucho tiempo, jejejejejeje - Windsoul, con una risa malévola y satisfactoria a la vez- bueno, creo que es hora de actuar, solo espero que Blu pueda ayudarme con esto.

**Una media hora después, Windsoul y Blu volvieron a donde la barcaza de los contrabandistas y a unos minutos de ahí, se acercaban varios botes de la guardia costera.**

-Gracias por la ayuda Blu- dijo Windsoul.

-No hay de qué- respondió Blu- Uuf, que bueno que encontramos a Tulio para que pudiera avisar a la guardia costera.

- Y aquí viene la ayuda- advirtió Windsoul- Pero, creó que me les adelantare para distraer un poco a esos contrabandistas.

-Mmm, okey, pero ten cuidado, no vayan a atraparte también- dijo Blu.

**Entonces, Windsoul se lanzó al asalto. Primero cargó contra uno que estaba mirando por la barandilla, haciendo que cayera al agua con un gran alarido de susto que alertó a todos.**

-¡¿Que rayos fue eso?!- dijo un contrabandista tomando una escopeta y corriendo hacia las barandillas, cuando fue golpeado de la misma manera y…

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaaah!

**SPLASH!**

-¡¿Pero qué…?!- dijo otro antes de ser golpeado por Windsoul; el empujón hizo que se golpeara con un fierro de la barcaza, quedando inconsciente.

**Después de varios empujones, golpes con las garras y picotazos, la guardia costera arribó y arrestó a los contrabandistas; después de eso, Windsoul procedió a liberar al águila, quién había observado muy sorprendida de la tremenda paliza que recibieron sus captores.**

-HoHo… Hola- dijo Windsoul, muy nervioso.

-Hola- respondió la águila.

-Me llamo Windsoul, ¿Y tú?- dijo pero con más seguridad.

-Soy Kyrin- respondió.

-Pues… que bonito nombre- dijo algo sonrojado- pero hay que hablar en otra parte, sígueme.

-De acuerdo, jejeje- respondió Kyrin, sonrojada también.

**Y volaron a través de la ciudad, hasta llegar al nido de Windsoul, en el Cristo Redentor; ahí pasaron toda la tarde conociéndose y hablándose.**

-Wow, que día, y que hermosa tarde- dijo Kyrin.

-Síííí, la "tarde" es lo hermoso- dijo Windsoul, tratando de referirse a Kyrin de manera discreta.

-Hey, no creas que no entendí eso- Kyrin de pronto se acercó a Windsoul y le dio un beso en la mejilla- Gracias por salvarme, pero creo que dormiré un poco, he pasado por mucho estos últimos días.

-OK- Windsoul se había sonrojado mucho con ese beso.

**Kyrin se quedó dormida a un extremo del nido, ahí durmió hasta la mañana siguiente; cuando despertó, Windsoul, que había despertado antes, la esperaba con una "sorpresa".**

-Pero ¿Qué? ¿Windsoul?- dijo Kyrin algo somnolienta.

-Ah, ya despertaste, creí que dormirías hasta más tarde, en fin, toma es para ti- dijo Windsoul, mientras le extendía con las garras, un pescado que había cazado en la bahía.

-¿Para mí? ¡Gracias!- dijo mientras saboreaba el pescado- Está delicioso, pero ¿tú no comes?

-Kyrin, has despertado temprano, pero no tanto, eh- Windsoul en tono sarcástico.

-Jeje, sí, supongo que tienes razón- dijo mientras saboreaba otro bocado.

**Minutos después…**

-Aah, estuvo rico, pero (ay, me da vergüenza decirlo) ¿Qué haces tú para divertirte aquí?- dijo un poco sonrojada.

-Pues, te sorprenderías de lo entretenido que es volar sobre la ciudad, em ¿quieres acompañarme?- dijo Windsoul, extendiéndole su ala como para invitarla a dar una vuelta.

-Emm, sí claro- Kyrin, aún más sonrojada y algo acorralada por la seguridad en las palabras de Windsoul.

**Entonces, salieron volando juntos a recorrer la ciudad, estuvieron varias horas volando y riéndose juntos, haciendo piruetas en el aire como si se presumieran uno al otro sus habilidades de vuelo, por momentos se quedaban cautivados por sus miradas uno al otro, y cuando de daban cuenta, volteaban para otro lado, muy sonrojados.**

-Wow, tenías razón, que bien se siente volar aquí- dijo Kyrin.

-Sí, pero lo siento mucho mejor ahora que vuelas conmigo- Dijo Windsoul, sonrojado.

-Awww, que tierno eres- dijo dándole otro beso en la mejilla.

-No es por ser apresurado, pero, ninguna palabra que diga puede ser más hermosa que tú- dijo, pero algo tímido.

-…- Kyrin, no dijo nada, pues no tenía palabras para ello, solo sonrió muy sonrojada.

-(Rayos, me pregunto si será demasiado pronto para decirle lo que siento)

-(Él es muy bueno y dulce conmigo, me pregunto si él y yo… no, es demasiado pronto, apenas lo conocí ayer; pero debo pensar en la posibilidad)

-(Ella es muy hermosa, y se nota en sus ojos que es alguien de carácter fuerte y al mismo tiempo, muy dulce y sentimental) (Ya sé), oye ven, te mostraré un lugar muy divertido- dijo Windsoul.

-Muy bien, vamos.

**Windsoul llevó a Kyrin al club de samba de Nico y Pedro, en donde como era de costumbre, se encontraban los 2 anfitriones rodeados de una multitud de aves cantando y bailando al ritmo de la música.**

-Hey, oigan todos, miren quien viene; ¡nuestro buen amigo Windsoul!- dijo Pedro al ver a Windsoul entrando junto con Kyrin- ¡Wow, wow, wow, ¿pero qué es esto? Parece que trajo compañía!

-Hey Windsoul, ¿quién es tu nueva "amiga"?- dijo Nico.

-Jeje, es una laaaaarga historia…

**Después de presentarse, todo se "normalizo" y continuó la fiesta…**

-Hey Windsoul, veo que has estado "ocupado"- dijo Pedro de modo sarcástico.

-"Ocupado", yo diría "enamorado"- dijo Nico.

-Jejejeje- Windsoul y Kyrin rieron ligeramente y fingiendo una mirada perdida.

**De pronto, 2 de sus azules amigos, Connor y Bia, se acercaban a saludar.**

-¡Hola Windsoul! ¡Qué alegría verte por aquí!- dijo Connor con emoción.

-Hola Windsoul, ah, y por cierto, mi padre ya nos contó sobre tú amiga, ¿no, es así cielo?- agrego Bia.

-Así es- dijo antes de que él y Bia se besaran; cuando terminaron- pero creo que igual, lo mejor es que la presentes, jeje.

-Muy bien, si insisten…- Windsoul comenzó a presentar a Kyrin.

**Luego de conocerse mejor, Connor y Bia fueron a bailar y Windsoul y Kyrin se quedaron conversando, hasta que Nico y Pedro exclamaron.**

-¡Muy bien todos, creo que es hora de un ritmo diferente, así que para la siguiente canción contaremos con una amiga muy especial que es muy conocida por todos! ¡Damas y caballeros, nuestra amiga Carla!- exclamó Nico.

-¡Wow wow wow, ¿Qué hay gente? Muy bien que comience la verdadera fiesta!- dijo Carla, saliendo al escenario y preparándose para cantar- 1,2 3, 4!

**Y comenzó a sonar la melodía…**

-Boy I think about it every night and day, I'm addicted wanna jump inside your love…-Carla comenzó a cantar.

**Carla, seguida por Nico y Pedro comenzaron a cantar "Just can´t get Enough" de los Black Eye Peas.**

-Emm, ¿Kyrin? ¿Quieres bailar?- dijo Windsoul extendiéndole su ala.

-Encantada- respondió muy sonrojada.

**Y comenzaron a bailar, era la 1ra vez que bailaban juntos, pero a pesar de ello sus movimientos eran muy coordinados, ninguno de los 2 se quedaba atrás con los pasos, era como si hubieran nacido para bailar juntos. Y esa misma noche, se dejaron llevar por sus sentimientos y se dieron su 1er beso, duró unos pocos segundos pero lo sintieron como algo muy especial, por un momento, sintieron como si sus almas fueran una sola; esa noche, marcó el principio de su gran amor.**

**MUY BIEN, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE CAPÍTULO Y NO SE PREOCUPEN PRONTO TRAERÉ MÁS CAPÍTULOS LLENOS DE AMOR Y AVENTURA. AH!, UNA COSA, LAS CANCIONES PRESENTES EN ESTE FANFIC SI DESEAN ESCUCHARLAS PODRAN HACERLO EN YOUTUBE, LO SIENTO, PUES NO SÉ COMO PONER ULR DE ACCESO DIRECTO AL VIDEO, BYE.**


	6. CAPÍTULO 6:

**DISCULPEN LA DEMORA AMBLES LECTORES, SUPONGO QUE A BABRÁN COMO ES EL INICIO DE LAS VACACIÓNES DE VERANO.**

**MUY BIEN, NOS QUEDAMOS EN EL INICIO DE LA RELACIÓN WINDSOUL X KYRIN, ASÍ QUE PREPARENSE Y DISFRUTEN EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO DE MI FANFIC.**

**CAPÍTULO VII: JUNTOS, PERO SEPARADOS**

**Esa misma noche, después de su primer baile juntos y de su primer beso, Windsoul y Kyrin salieron del club de samba a todo vuelo, riendo y mirándose uno al otro, volando otra vez juntos por el cielo de Río de Janeiro pero esta vez, un sentimiento de amor los unía más que nunca.**

-Jejejeje…- Windsoul y Kyrin se reían tiernamente mientras volaban.

-¿Y bien; que te pareció esta noche?- pregunto Windsoul.

-¡Fantástica! ¡Nunca había bailado así! ¡Además claro, de que eres el 1er macho con el que bailo… y fue increíble!- respondió Kyrin, emocionada.

-¡Te dije que sería divertido!

-Pero ¿sabes que también sería divertido?- dijo Kyrin con voz traviesa.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Windsoul, curioso y emocionado.

-Esto…- Kyrin se lanzó sobre Windsoul y lo abrazó.

**Ambos cayeron desde lo alto, pero tal y como Kyrin lo planeó, cayeron suavemente sobre un manto de pasto en un jardín de la ciudad. Windsoul no tardó en comprender lo que había planeado Kyrin así que le siguió el juego.**

-Jajajajajajajajajajajajaja…- Ambos rodaron a carcajadas por el pasto.

-Windsoul- dijo Kyrin, mirándolo a los ojos.

-Kyrin- Windsoul también la miró a los ojos.

**Se quedaron mirándose uno al otro por unos segundos más hasta que se dieron otro beso, este fue mucho más apasionado y largo, pero no más especial que el primero, pero aun así lo disfrutaron mucho.**

-Bueno, entonces ¿si somos novios?- dijo Windsoul, muy emocionado.

-Mmmm, ¿esto responde tu pregunta?- dijo Kyrin mientras lo besaba nuevamente.

-¡Por supuesto que sí¡- Windsoul correspondió el beso.

**Las siguientes 2 horas, fueron de besos, caricias y abrazos, acompañados de mucho cariño y afecto; hasta que decidieron regresar al nido.**

-Aaah, wow, este ha sido el mejor día de mi vida- dijo Kyrin, acostándose en su lado del nido.

-Sí; también lo ha sido para mí- dijo Windsoul yéndose al otro lado.

-Pero… ¿sabes cómo podría ser mejor?- dijo Kyrin con voz coqueta.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó Windsoul, con emoción.

-Pues acércate y lo sabrás… jeje.

-Oookey…- dijo Windsoul, riéndose un poco.

**Ambos se acercaron rodando para no pararse hasta el centro del nido hasta que se toparon uno con el otro, se dieron otro beso y se abrazaron.**

-Kyrin…- dijo Windsoul

-¿Si? dimeWindsoul…- dijo Kyrin.

-Kyrin, te quiero mucho- dijo mientras le daba otro beso.

-Yo también, amor- Kyrin correspondió el beso.

**Ambos se quedaron dormidos uno junto al otro, obviamente se amaban mucho, pero ni eso podría prepararlos para lo que les esperaba al día siguiente.**

**A la mañana siguiente, otro hermoso día soleado invadió Río de Janeiro; y la joven pareja de águilas despertaba de un hermoso sueño y listos para otro gran día; o eso creían.**

-Aaah, buenos días amor- dijo Kyrin.

-Buenos días- dijo Windsoul, mientras le daba un cariñoso beso- Hey, el baile de anoche me dejo con mucha hambre, que te parece si vamos a pescar el desayuno.

-Pe, pe, pero yo no sé pescar- Kyrin se sonrojó de la vergüenza por haber dicho eso.

-No te preocupes, yo te enseñaré- insistió, emocionado.

-¿Enserio? Wow, e…está bien- dijo Kyrin.

-¡Pues vamos entonces!- Windsoul alzó vuelo enérgicamente.

**Unos minutos después, en la bahía de Copacabana…**

-Kyrin, llegamos; bueno, primero observa como lo hago para que te vayas haciendo una idea de cómo es ¿OK?

-¡Que gracioso! Justo te iba a decir lo mismo, je- dijo Kyrin, riendo levemente.

-¡Plop! Jejeje, muy bien, aquí voy- Windsoul comenzó a elevarse más para tomar impulso.

**Una vez en la altura adecuada, Windsoul dio su clásica voltereta de 360° y descendió fugazmente en picada hasta que… Splash!… Windsoul se zambulló en el agua.**

-¿Windsoul?

**De pronto… ¡Fush!... Windsoul emergió del agua con un gran pescado entre garras.**

-¡Yeehaww! Oh sí!- Windsoul voló al lado de Kyrin con supresa aún entre garras.

-Wow, estuviste genial Windsoul; pero ahora es mi turno ¿no?- Kyrin estaba algo nerviosa.

-Em, sí claro que lo es, a menos que ahora no te sientas lista para intentarlo, puedo compartir contigo- Windsoul fue muy comprensivo.

-Emmm, ¡no! Quiero intentarlo y ver que se siente- dijo Kyrin- Además, no quiero que pases hambre por mí culpa.

-OK, si así lo quieres, pero te digo que no habría sido molestia compartir mi comida contigo, jeje- Dijo Windsoul dándole un beso Kyrin- Muy bien, ahora ve, y veré qué tal lo haces.

-Muy bien, aquí voy- dijo, aún nerviosa, pero con mucha emoción.

**Kyrin descendió a gran velocidad hasta zambullirse en el agua, así estuvo durante un pequeño lapso de tiempo hasta que… ¡Fush!... Kyrin emergió y con algo de esfuerzo se elevó hasta donde estaba Windsoul.**

-Ah, wow, ¡Lo logré!- exclamó Kyrin.

-Sí, vaya que sí, y lo hiciste muy bien para ser tu primera vez- Windsoul felicitó a su amada- Bueno, pero que estamos esperando, ¡A comer!

- Tú lo has dicho- Kyrin se fue volando junto a Windsoul.

**Después de comer, Windsoul y Kyrin se fueron a dar un paseo por la ciudad hasta que se detuvieron en el mercado de Rio.**

-Gracias por el paseo, esta ciudad para ser un lugar de humanos, es muy bonita- dijo Kyrin dándole un beso a Windsoul.

-Sí, yo también lo disfruté, pero siento que los disfruto más ahora que tú estás aquí- Windsoul correspondió el beso, cuando de pronto…

-¡Ayudaaaaaaa!- dijo una voz conocida.

-¡¿Pero qué?!- se alertaron por aquel llamado de auxilio.

-Windsoul, podrá ser…- dijo Kyrin.

-Tiene que ser- interrumpió Windsoul cuando…

-¡Auxilio, por favor ayúdenos!

-Bueno, esa definitivamente es Bia; de seguro ella y Connor están en problemas- dijo Windsoul- Venga Kyrin, vamos, ¡por aquí!

**Volaron rápidamente sobre el mercado, siguiendo los gritos, hasta que avistaron a Bia saliendo de un montón de cajas, desesperada y aparentemente huyendo se preparaba para alzar vuelo cuando ambos se le acercaron a ver qué pasaba.**

-¡Oye, Bia! Oímos los gritos ¿Qué pasó?- preguntó Windsoul.

-¡Windsoul, Kyrin! ¡Qué alegría verlos!- dijo Bia muy alterada- Verán, Connor y yo nos dirigíamos al club de samba cuando de pronto…

-¡A ver idiotas, quieren un poco de mí, pues vengan entonces!- se oyó la voz de Connor cuando de la nada…

**Se oyeron varios golpes cuando de pronto… Connor salió arrojado del montón de cajas hasta caer al suelo, estaba todo golpeado, con un ojo morado y dejando un rastro de sus azules plumas desde donde salió, aún estaba consiente así que se retorcía de dolor en el suelo.**

-¡Connor!- Bia fue al lado de Connor, horrorizada por verlo así- ¡Connor, mi sol, por favor levántate!

**La escena se llenó de drama, cuando de pronto unas misteriosas figuras salieron del montón.**

-¡HaaaaJajajajajajaja! ¡Vaya, vaya! Este azulito es rudo, pero, perro que ladra no muerde, jajajajajaj- dijo una de las aves que salían de entre las cajas, mientras que las demás, también de reían.

**Segundos después, las figuras misteriosas se revelaron como 10 fornidos gavilanes cuyos rostros expresaban un aire de superioridad y malicia además de un exceso de confianza.**

-Pero miren nada más- dijo el mismo gavilán al ver a Kyrin, y sin prestar atención en Windsoul dijo- Parece que no solo disfrutaremos de esta azulita sino que también nos entretendremos con una hembra du nuestra talla, Eh.

-Jajajajaja- rieron los otros.

-Fuera de aquí estúpidos ¡Váyanse!- exclamo Bia mientras ayudaba a pararse a Connor.

-Jejeje, tranquila, te prometo que será rápido y que no sentirás nada más que, placer- dijo uno de los gavilanes acercándose a Bia, pero en eso…

**Windsoul se lanzó sobre el gavilán y lo puso contra el piso agarrándolo del cuello.**

-¡Tú solo inténtalo, y te haré sufrir hasta tus ancestros oigan tus gritos!- dijo Windsoul en tono amenazante y ejerciendo más presión en el cuello del gavilán, hasta que lo soltó y con la descomunal fuerza de sus patas lo lanzó hasta donde estaban sus compañeros que miraron pasmados la escena.

-¡¿Quién caraj… eres tú?!- exclamó otro de los gavilanes.

-¡Yo soy quién te golpeará hasta que te salgan plumas moradas, pajarraco de mierd… !- amenazó Windsoul.

-Jajaja, eso yo lo dudo, si no te has dado cuenta tú eres solo 1 y nosotros 10- contestó el líder de los gavilanes.

-Wow, ¿en serio? ¡Increíble! Contaste hasta 10, y yo pensaba que no llegarías ni a 1, bueno eso demuestra que eres inteligente, ¡así que usa esa inteligencia por 1ra vez en tu miserable vida y vete de aquí!- Windsoul se burló de ellos y se puso en posición de combate.

**LOS GAVILANES NO DIJERON NADA, SOLO FRUNCIERON EL CEÑO Y SE AVALANZARON SOBRE WINDSOUL; CUANDO LA PELEA EMPEZÓ, LOS GAVILANES NO TARDARON EN ARREPENTIRSE POR NO HABER ESCUCHADO A WINDSOUL, QUIÉN LES DIO UNA FORMIDABLE PALIZA GRACIAS A SU FUERZA Y AL POCO PERO VALIOSO ENTRENAMIENTO QUE RECIBIÓ DE SUS ANTIGUOS TUTORES CUANDO ERA PEQUEÑO Y A LAS MUCHAS BATALLA QUE HABÍA VISTO ENTRE LOS GUARDIANES DE GA´HOOLE Y LOS PUROS.**

-Entonces, ¿quieren continuar con esto o prefieren largarse de aquí?- Windsoul tenía agarrado del cuello al líder de los gavilanes con sus garras.

-¡Arrrgh, toma esto!- el gavilán le dio a Windsoul un golpe con sus garras pero aun así no pudo liberarse.

-Ahora sí que te jodiste perra- Windsoul se recuperó del golpe y lo fulminó con la mirada.

**WINDSOUL HIZO VOLAR POR LOS AIRES AL GAVILAN DE UN SOLO GOLPE, QUE PERDIÓ AL CONCIENCIA, Y FUE LLEVADO POR LAS ALAS POR SUS DEMÁS COMPAÑEROS.**

**UNA HORA MÁS TARDE, CUANDO CONNOR VOLVÍA A ESTAR CONCIENTE, BIA, QUE ESTABA A SU LADO, LO ABRASÓ Y BESO CON MUCHO CARIÑO; Y WINDSOUL Y KYRIN SE ENCONTRABAN ABRASADOS UN POCO MÁS ALLÁ.**

-Ahh, Connor, que bueno que despiertas- dijo Windsoul el darse cuenta.

-Jeje, hola Windsoul, hola Kyrin, pero principalmente, hola Bia, mi amor, mi luna- dijo Connor dándole otro beso a Bia.

-Okey, creo que ambos estarán bien, si nos disculpan tenemos que irnos- Windsoul se preparaba para alzar vuelo.

-Y ¿adónde van los ustedes?- preguntó Connor.

-Oh, nosotros vamos a un lugar jejeje- dijo mientras él y Kyrin se agarraban de las alas y se sonrojaban un poco.

-Oh, ya entiendo jeje- dijo Connor- okey, adiós.

**TRAS DESPEDIRSE, WINDSOUL Y KYRIN SALIERON VOLANDO HACIENDO VELOCES PIRUETAS EN EL AIRE, RIENDO A CARCAJADAS Y DISFRUTANDO DE LA COMPAÑÍA DEL OTRO, PERDIDAMENTE ENAMORADOS UNO DEL OTRO; PERO UNA SITUACIÓN INESPERADA LES COJERÍA DESPREVENIDOS MUY PRONTO.**

**LA JOVEN PAREJA DE ÁGUILAS VOLO POR LA CIUDAD TODA LA NOCHE HASTA QUE SE POSARON SOBRE UNA CASA PARA TOMAR UN RESPIRO Y LUEGO CONTINUAR CON SU CITA.**

-Wow, que bella noche, ¿no Windsoul?

-Jeje, tú lo has dicho amor; tú lo has dicho.

-Ay ven acá- Kyrin abrazó a Windsoul y lo besó tiernamente- oye, ven, sígueme.

-¿A dónde?

-Ya verás- dijo Kyrin alzando vuelo rápidamente- ¡alcánzame si puedes!

-Oh, ya verás cuando te atrape, jejejejeje- Windsoul le siguió.

**AMBOS VOLARON POR LA BAHÍA HASTA LA PLAYA DE COPACCABANA Y DE AHÍ EMPRENDIERON VUELO HASTA LA JUNGLA.**

-Em, Kyrin ¿exactamente a dónde vamos?

-Ya te dije, es una sorpresa

-Ookey

**UNOS MINUTOS DESPUÉS, ATERRIZARON EN UN LUGAR OCULTO EN LA JUNGLA DE RIO.**

-Muy bien, llegamos.

-Pero ¿A dónde?

-Un lugar en donde tendremos… privacidad si tú me entiendes ¿no?- con eso, Kyrin ya había más que expuesto sus motivos- (Hum, me pregunto si será buen momento para esto, espero que sí)- pensó.

-Oh, ya entiendo, jeje- Windsoul se puso nervioso- (Wow, no puedo creer que me esté pidiendo esto, digo, claro de algún modo, tarde o temprano ella me lo pediría, pero aun así, eso fue inesperado- este pensamiento recorrió la mente de Windsoul durante un buen rato hasta que por fin, reaccionó- ¿Ee…estás segura de esto amor?

-Como nunca en la vida Windsoul- Kyrin parecía muy segura de lo que quería- ¿tú no?

-Oh, wow, no lo sé, no creo que sea el momento más apropiado para…-Windsoul dejó de hablar y se puso a mirar a los alrededores.

-Windsoul, ¿Qué te pasa?- Kyrin se preocupó.

-Creo que tenemos compañía- dijo Windsoul cuando de pronto…

**UN PEQUEÑO DARDO SALIÓ DISPARADO DE ENTRE LOS ÁRBOLES Y ZUMBÓ POR EL AIRE EN DIRECCCIÓN A WINDSOUL, PERO ÉL LO INTERCEPTÓ CON SUS GARRAS.**

-¡Pero qué demonios es eso!- Kyrin estaba muy asustada.

-Un momento, la marca gravada en este dardo, la reconocería en cualquier par…

**DE PRONTO, SE OYERON DECENAS DE ZUMBIDOS MÁS Y WINDSOUL ABRIÓ LOS OJOS COMO PLATOS Y SE QUEDO INMÓVIL.**

-¿Windsoul? ¿Qué pasa amor?- pregunto Kyrin aterrada.

-Ay mierd…- dijo Windsoul con voz débil y luego se desplomó en el suelo, dejando ver las decenas de dardos que tenía en la espalda.

-¡Windsoul! ¡Nooooooo!- Kyrin estaba aterrorizada por toda esa situación- ¡Windsoul, despierta, despierta por favor, maldita sea despierta, Windso…- Kyrin no pudo terminar esa frase, cuando de la nada, un fornido gavilán se lanzó contra ella y la sujetó del cuello.

-Hola lindura, ¿me recuerdas?- se trataba del mismo líder de los gavilanes que Windsoul había golpeado esa misma mañana- jajajajaja, que cosas digo, por supuesto que me recuerdas.

**EL GAVILÁN LA AGARRAVA DE CUELLO Y ELLA NO PODÍA HACER NADA MÁS QUE SOLTAR GRITOS AHOGADOS DE DESESPERACIÓN.**

-Muy bien todos chicos ya salgan, y en cuanto a ti preciosa, creo que ya conoces a mi parvada, pero ahora te presentare a mis otros amigos.

-¿Amigos? Jajajajajajaja, no me hagas reír, solo cumplimos nuestra parte del trato y cuando llevemos a estos dos al lugar que tanto dices, nos largamos de aquí, me comprendes inútil.

-Sí, sí, como quieras. Eso es lo de menos.

**AQUELLA PROFUNDA E INTIMIDANTE VOZ DEL SUPUESTO "AMIGO" DEL GAVILÁN PERTENECÍA A UNA LECHUZA DE COLOR NEGRO Y CON VARIAS CICATRICES EN EL CUERPO, UNA MÁSCARA METÁLICA CUBRÍA SU ROSTRO Y A TRAVÉZ DE ELLA SE MOSTRABAN UN PAR DE BRILLANTES OJOS ROJOS Y TENÍA LAS GARRAS CUBIERTAS DE METAL. DETRÁS DE LA LECHUZA FUERON APARECIENDO MUCHAS MÁS, TODAS ATAVIADAS DE LA MISMA FORMA.**

-Muy bien, ahora llévenselos- ordenó el gavilán.

-Ya oyeron, hagamos esto rápido, que detesto este clima- dijo la lechuza a sus compañeros.

**TRES LECHUZAS LEVANTARON A KYRIN MIENTRAS QUE OTRAS TRES LEVANTARON A WINDSOUL Y SE LO LLEVARON VOLANDO EN LA DIRECCIÓN CONTRARIA.**

-¡Windsoul!- Kyrin lloraba desesperada por liberarse.

-¡Olvídate de él porque nunca lo volverás a ver! ¡Jajajajajajajaja!- el gavilán reía, victorioso por haberse vengado.

**LOS GAVILANES Y LECHUZAS VOLARON DURANTE HORAS, KYRIN SE QUEDO SOLLOZANDO EN SILENCIO DURANTE EL RESTO DEL VIAJE.**

**PERO EN OTRO LUGAR DISTANTE, EL OTRO GRUPO DE LECHUZAS YA HABÍAN LLEGADO A SU DESTINO, Y HABÍAN AMARRADO A WINDSOUL EN UN ARBOL, QUIÉN YA HABÍA RECUPERADO LA CONCIENCIA Y SE LAMENTABA POR LO OCURRIDO.**

-Ay Kyrin, ¿Cómo deje que esto pasara?- Windsoul lloraba desconsoladamente- soy un grandísimo idiota, si la amaba tanto, ¿por qué no tuve la fuerza para protegerla?- deseaba seguir lamentándose por lo ocurrido pero entonces reflexionó- no; te he fallado Kyrin pero no lo haré otra vez, es la hora de liberarme y…- antes de que terminara oyó golpes y gritos- pero ¿qué diablos?

**EN ESE MOMENTO, LOS RUIDOS CESARON Y DE REPENTE, UNO DE SUS CAPTURES CAYÓ MUERTO FRENTE A ÉL, DEL CUERPO LE BROTABA SANGRE DESDE UNOS FINOS CORTES AL ROJO VIVO, SEGUNDOS DESPUÉS UNA MAJESTUOSA LECHUZA TYTO ALBA APARECIÓ DELANTE DE ÉL, TENÍA UN CASCO MARRÓN ROJIZO CON BORDES DORADOS Y TENÍA LAS MISMAS GARRAS METÁLICAS QUE SUS CAPTORES; WINDSOUL SUPO AL INSTANTE DE QUIÉN SE TRATABA.**

-¡Oh, santo Glaux! ¿Soren? ¿Ee…eres tú?

-Sorpresa, sorpresa Windsoul, amigo- dijo Soren.

-Pero que, ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Pues ¿Qué parece que hago? Rescatando tu emplumado trasero pues- Soren comenzó a romper las ataduras de Windsoul.

**UNOS MINUTOS DESPUÉS…**

-Ah, qué bueno es volver a verte Soren. Y gracias por rescatarme pero si me disculpas esto no ha terminado, tendré tiempo para contarte todo después pero ahora…

- Si te refieres a tu amiguita que ya está muy lejos por cierto, no te mucho angusties por eso, ya tengo a un brigada completa buscándola.

-Trajiste a más guardianes.

-Por supuesto. Pero olvidé mencionarte que no necesariamente vinimos a rescataros, verás, hemos venido desde Ga´hoole persiguiendo a estos puros para así evitar que causen estragos en otras partes de estas tierras desconocidas.

-Eso suena bien, pero aun así no pienso esperar más para partir a buscarla- Windsoul estaba muy angustiado e impaciente.

-Pues vamos a ello, entonces.

**ENTONCES, PARTIERON EN BUSCA DE KYRIN Y DE LOS RESPONSABLES DE TODO ESO; NO PARARON PARA DESCANSAR NI UN SEGUNDO MIENTRAS SE ACERCABAN MÁS Y MÁS A SU DESTINO.**

-No te preocupes Kyrin, pronto estaremos juntos de nuevo mi amor; y esa es una promesa que no pienso fallar.

**Y HASTA AQUÍ LEGAMOS CON ESTE CAPÍTULO, ESPERO QUE ME PERDONEN POR LA DEMORA, Y LES PROMETO QUE LA PROXIMA NO TARDARE TANTO EN CONTINUAR EL VIAJE DE WINDSOUL HACIA EL DESTINO ÁGUILA, BYE.**


	7. CAPÍTULO 7:

**HOLA DE NUEVO AMABLES LECTORES TAL COMO LES PROMETÍ; AQUÍ LES TRAIGO LA CONTINUACIÓN DE MI FANFIC "DESTINO ÁGUILA", QUE LO DISFRUTEN.**

**CAPÍTULO VIII: UNA VOLUNTAD DE HIERRO Y UN ALIADO INESPERADO**

**EN ALGÚN LUGAR LEJANO A LA POSICIÓN DE WINDSOUL Y SOREN, KYRIN Y SUS CAPTORES LLEGARON A SU DESTINO, UNA ZONA BOSCOSA APARENTEMENTE APARTADA DE LOS HUMANOS, CUBIERTA DE UNA DENSA NIEBLA QUE APENAS DEJABA VER Y DONDE EL ÚNICO RUIDO EXISTENTE ERA EL DE UN RÍO CERCANO. A KYRIN LA HABÍAN ENCERRADO EN UNA ESPECIE DE JAULA QUE HABÍAN IMPROVISADO. ESA MISMA NOCHE TODOS DURMIERON EXPETO KYRIN Y LOS GAVILANES, QUIENES SE ENCONTRABAN EN SU JAULA, TORTURANDOLA A GOLPES.**

-¡Ah!- Kyrin fue arrojada al suelo tras ser golpeada por sus captores.

-Te lo repetiré una vez más, ¿vas a olvidar a tu "enamoradito" y me darás a mí y a mis amigos lo que queremos?- dijo el gavilán mayor.

-Jaja, sigue soñando; porque solo en sueños pasará eso- respondió ella.

-Oh ¿en serio?, vaya, debo admitirlo, eres más estúpida de lo que creía.

-Prefiero ser estúpida que cobarde hijo de perr…- Kyrin reunió el valor para decir eso.

-Hum, pues eso ya lo veremos; cuando llegue el momento, tú serás mía, jejejeje.

**DURANTE TODA LA NOCHE, GOLPEARON KYRIN INTENTANDOLA CONVENCER DE SU PROPUESTA PERO ELLA SE MANTUVO FIRME Y NO DUDÓ NI UN SEGUNDO EN DARLES LA MISMA RESPUESTA.**

**LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE, DESPERTÓ MUY ADOLORIDA AÚN, PERO DISPUESTA A SEGUIR RESISTIENDO POR MUCHO QUE DOLIERA EL HACERLO.**

-Buenos días preciosa, jejeje…- dijo uno de los gavilanes.

-¡Púdrete pendejo!- Kyrin el tono cortante.

-Si sigues así solo harás más largo tu sufrimiento, pero en fin a mí me da igua…

-¡Que te pudras he dicho!

-¡Oye tú, escúchame atentament…

-Oye tonto no gastes saliva en hablarle, mejo has algo más útil y ve a buscar comida- dijo otro gavilán que se acercaba.

**EL GAVILÁN QUE LE HABLABA A KYRIN SOLO FRUCIÓ EL CEÑO Y SE FUE VOLANDO, Y CUANDO DESAPARECIÓ DE VISTA LA EXPRESIÓN DEL OTRO GAVILÁN SE TORNO MÁS SUAVE.**

-Ja, y tú ¿Qué tanto tramas?- preguntó Kyrin, muy extrañada por el repentino cambio de expresión.

**EL GAVILÁN SE PUSO SERIO NUEVAMENTE Y MIRÓ A LOS ALREDEDORES VERIFICANDO QUE ESTABAN SOLOS Y LUEGO, HABLÓ.**

-Escúchame atentamente, porque tal vez no tenga otra oportunidad de decirlo.

-¿Eh?

-Yo estoy totalmente en contra de todo lo ocurrido, para empezar, solo te digo que yo también quería vengarme por lo que nos hizo tu amiguito; pero esto- el gavilán hizo una pausa- oh, esto es demasiado, lamento todo lo ocurrido desde que los capturamos y tienes razón, fue muy cobarde por parte del jefe el haber usado dardos para evitar encarar a tu amigo y también lamento el que te hayamos golpeado.

-Ja, eso sí no te creo, vi el placer que a vosotros os daba golpearme- dijo Kyrin.

-Esto es en serio, águila, no tenía opción más que fingir, no puedo arriesgarme a perderlos; ellos son la única familia y amigos que conozco.

-Es verdad eso- Kyrin suavizó su expresión.

-Todo lo que te he dicho es verdad.

**AMBOS ESTUVIERON HABLANDO DURANTE UN RATO MÁS HASTA QUE LOS DEMÁS COMENZARON A DESPERTAR.**

-Muy bien creo que ya fue suficiente conversación, me alegra que hayas entendido porque no puedo ayudarte por ahora- dijo el gavilán- pero descuida, tal vez la suerte te sonría en otro momento, águila- se preparaba para alzar vuelo.

-Hey; mi nombre es Kyrin por cierto, amigo.

- Y mi nombre es Butchy, amiga- dicho esto, se alejó volando.

**KYRIN NO ESTABA SEGURA SI CONFIAR DEL TODO O NO, PERO DE UN MODO O DE OTRO, SE HABÍA GANADO UN NUEVO AMIGO Y ESO FORTALECIÓ SU CONFIANZA Y DISPOSICIÓN A SEGUIR ADELANTE.**

**MUY BIEN PARECE QUE LLEGAMOS AL FINAL DE ESTE CAPÍTULO; MÁS CORTO DE LO QUE ESPERABA PERO PRONTO SABREMOS MÁS DE ESTE NUEVO PERSONAJE. BYE.**


End file.
